


Crisis

by its2early4this



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Earth x, F/F, Feeling are pretty tough for these two, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Nazis, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre and during Crisis, Supercorp endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 06:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12929322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its2early4this/pseuds/its2early4this
Summary: Kara crashes on Earth-X and is sent to be raised by Lillian Luthor in the hope of making her into weapon. Lena is a model youth who is trying to keep a secret under wraps for fear of getting herself and the few people she loves killed. The two find solace in each other as they grow to fulfill the roles forced upon them.This fic follows them from childhood to the Crisis on Earth-X event. This is not a villain fic. Just trying to fill in the gaps that would turn Kara "evil".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a writer, I'm a reader but this idea was stuck in my head and wouldn't leave. No one else was writing it so I thought "Hey, why the hell not." Comments are appreciated as I am new at this. Enjoy :)

**_Kara_ **

Thirteen, that’s how old she was when she landed. Her mother’s words still ran through her mind.

 

“You will do extraordinary things. I love you, Kara.”

 

The last thing she remembered was her mother sobbing into her father’s shoulder as her pod hurtled through the air. Well, that and the sound of her planet and everyone she loved disintegrating behind her. After that there was only darkness, as though the empty cold space had eaten all the light in creation. She knew she was alone.  

 

 _No, that’s not true,_ she thought. _Kal-El, I need to find Kal._

 

Kara could see from the small window at the front of her pod that the sky was grey. Not the grey of the clouds that would poor life-giving water on her home planet. No, this was like black soot. Moving her eyes to the ground in front of her, she saw a field. Dead and brown with no signs of growth, it spread around her as far as she could see.

_Oh Roa, am I on one of the dead planets?_

She couldn’t remember the name of the planet she was supposed to land on. Her mother had told it to her but that seemed like it was a lifetime ago. Out, she needed to get out. She tried to push open the hatch on the pod but it wouldn’t move.  

_I didn’t travel this far to be stopped by a door._

Out of nowhere, defining sounds hit her in a wave. Scrapping and thumping, voices and yells all thundered through her. Kara could feel her eardrums vibrate with the volume of the sound. All she could do was covering her ears and screamed in the hope of blocking out some of the noise. It didn’t help. The noises grew more numerous. Kara could have sworn she could free her brain hitting the inside of her skull.

The amount of pain she was in was so tremendous that she didn’t feel her pod shake for a moment. The noises just kept getting louder and more sounds joined in. Kara couldn’t move or even think. The stress was too much for her.  

There was a crack as cool air hit her skin and she saw the silhouette of a man above her. Then darkness took her yet again.

* * *

 

The second time Kara awoke it was to blinding light. The light felt strangely warm and there was no more defining sounds. Clumsily she tried to sit up but she couldn’t move her arms. A moment later there was a hand on her chest pushing her back down.

“Be still.” Came a firm female voice. “You’re still recovering.”  

The words meant nothing to Kara, they were strange and alien to her Kryptonian ears. Kara squinted through the bright light to try and see to whom the voice belonged.

The voice must have understood what Kara was trying to do as the lights dimmed around her. Taking a moment for her eyes to adjust, she was met with pale green eyes that seemed to look right through her. She was a tall older woman with brown hair pulled tight around the back of her head. She wore a strange white coat with one of her hands in the pocket and the other on a dile near Kara’s leg.  

 _“Where am I? Who are you? Where’s Kal?”_ Kara demanded in her mother tongue.

The woman blinked at her for a moment.

“Of course, you don’t understand me,” signed the women, “why would you?” The woman said this to herself more than anything. She held the bridge of her nose for a moment as though she was trying to think of something.  

“Well,” The woman looked at Kara, “let’s do what we can.” She pointed at herself and firmly said “Lillian.”   

It took Kara a moment to understand but eventually it came to her.  

“Kara Zor-El.” She said pointing a finger up to her face from where her hand was still held.

Lillian nodded with a satisfied look.

* * *

 

Kara was in and out of consciousness for days. Other humans came and went from the room though they rarely acknowledge her. They would feed her and give her water but never speak.

Lillian was there often and she would give Kara a gentle nod and perhaps a few words. Lillian was the one who listened to her heart and checked the screens at the bottom of her “Sun Bed”. She had told Kara the name a few days ago. Kara had tapped on the bed for two minutes before Lillian had understood the question.

Kara had picked up a few more words courtesy of the women. Water and food were the most useful so far.

_If I’m going to find and protect Kal, I’ll need to know everything about this planet and its people._

Finally, after what felt like weeks, Lillian undid her restraints and motioned for Kara to follow. She tried to stand but her legs shook beneath her and she fell. Before the floor could hit her, Lillian stepped forward and caught Kara.  

“Easy, Kara. There’s someone who wants to meet you.”  

She set the young Kryptonian back on the Sun Bed and motioned for her to stay still. Kara acknowledged with a nod and watched as Lillian left the room. She returned a few moments later with some sort of chair on wheels. With as much care as possible, Kara was set down in the contraption and smiled a bit when Lillian began to push her. It could almost be called fun.

Through winding white halls they walked, passing doors and more humans with white coats. Kara also saw some of them wore all black and carried strange black rods. They cradled them as though they were precious.  

_I’ll ask Lillian what those are called next._

That’s when the sounds started. It began small, almost normal ambient noises. Everything quickly escalated. She could hear the squeak of shoes, the opening of doors, the breathing, even the blood pumping through Lillian’s veins.  

Kara doubled over in the chair with her hands over her ears screaming in pain.

Lillian’s reaction was instantaneous. She swiveled the chair into one of the rooms. She turned to face Kara.

The sounds just kept coming and grew more numerous by the second.

“Kara! Kara, look at me.” Lillian had grabbed her face and brought it to look at her’s.  

“Here,” She placed Kara’s hand on the pulse point of her neck. “Focus, Kara.”

Kara’s head throbbed in agony but she managed to piece together what Lillian was telling her. She tried to focused on Lillian’s pulse and nothing else. It took a little while but she managed to drown out most of the noise.

“Good, Kara.” Lillian whispered.

 _Good_ , Thought Kara when she actually could think again. _That’s a word I’m going to remember._

* * *

 

Kara continued to focus in on Lillian’s pulse as they made their way through the hall again. It wasn’t easy but from what she’d seen nothing was on this planet was. After getting into a small box and coming out into a different hallway, a large pair of doors loomed above them. Kara shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Lillian came to crouch in front of the chair again.  

She put a hand on her chest and said “Breath.”

Kara compiled the movement and words. The older woman nodded to her and stood planting three solid knocks on the door. She took her place behind Kara’s chair again as the door swung open before them both. Lilian pushed them through into a well-furnished room. The walls were wood and the floor a vibrant red. On the wall hung a banner with an odd symbol on it. The field of it was red with a white circle and a black something in the center. The symbol looked like a crest of some kind. Directly beneath the banner sat a man. He was bald and pale but Kara could see the hard set of his jaw and the familiar green in his eyes.  

It occurred to Kara once she was wheeled into the center of the room that someone had opened the door. She turned to see who had opened it for herself an Lillian and was met with another man. He was very tall and handsome, with dark hair, broad shoulders, and a square jaw. The man kept his head down as he came to stand in front of her. The man took a knee cautiously before Kara.

From his crouched position he finally met Kara’s gaze. Blue, so much like her own, was all she saw for a moment. The man studied her for a moment before he gently whispered _“Hello Kara.”_

A beat passed before Kara realized that he had spoken Kryptonian to her. Kara’s eyes fell to the man’s chest. He wore a navy-blue shirt made from a scaly material with red detain and one of the strange symbols on the sleeve. But what caught her attention was his chest. There sitting proudly was a familiar crest. The symbol of her house, a small fragment of home, a symbol of hope. The sigil of the House of El.

Bewildered, Kara looked at the man again. His eyes, his jaw, his voice, they were so much like her uncle’s. Like my father’s. She thought with a twinge of pain in her chest.  

 _“Kal?”_ She rasped as tears began to flood her eyes.

The man smiled at her, _“Yes Kara, its me.”_

Kara flung herself into him. She couldn’t support her own weight but Kal didn’t seem to mind.

_“How? No, you're supposed to be a child. I was supposed to protect you. What happened?”_

_“It's alright Kara,”_ Kal gently spoke as he helps Kare to her chair, _“Everything is going to be okay, you are safe here. I don’t know what happened but you are here and you are safe.”_

Kal didn’t let go of her shoulder as he spoke. She tried to wipe away her tears but they just kept coming. Kara could see that Kal had a few of his own. They shared a warm smile before being interrupted by a someone clearing their throat.

“As touching as this is Clark, I have a 4 separate appointments before noon. My time is a precious thing so let’s get down to business.” The bald man looked mildly annoyed at the two Kryptonians.

Kal stood and turned to the bald man, giving him a small nod.

“Of course, my Führer.”

* * *

 

Kara tried to listen to what the adults were talking about. She had never felt so much like a child in her life. All she could do was try to pick up on the nature of the conversation that she was sure would determine her future. The bald man seemed ambivalent about her while Lillian and Kal discussed at length what to do.  

 _“Kara,”_ Kal gently spoke, _”You are going to be staying with Lillian and her family for the time being.”_

Kara was taken aback by this. _“No, I have to stay with you. That’s what mom told me. Why are you sending me away? Why can’t I just stay with you?”_

_“I am a high-ranking officer here, there is no way that I could do that and raise you and-”_

_“I’m not a child Kal,_ ” Kara interrupted, _“I don't need you to ra-”_  

 _“Yes, you are, and yes you do Kara. There is a way of doing things here that you don’t understand. Lillian has a given her word that she’ll watch over you. Do you not like her-”_  

 _“No, it’s not that.”_ Kara stiffly replied. In truth she rather liked Lillian. There was a strong and protective presence around her that reminded Kara of her own mother.

 _“Then you have nothing to worry about. And I will visit you, I swear it. We can talk about what to do long term then.”_ Kal gave her a gentle smile. _“Lillian helped to raise me. I would trust her with my own life.”_

Kara was not happy with being parted from Kal yet again after so a brief a time with him. She reluctantly nodded at him but she didn’t meet his eyes.

_“This is very mature of you Kara and I won’t forget it.”_

Lillian said something to Kal that made him smile. He turned to Kara again giving her a hopeful look.

_“Lillian wants me to tell you that she has a daughter about your age. Her name is Lena.”_

Kara wasn’t sure how she was meant to react to this information. She had forgotten what it was like to have friends. She had always been rather isolated in Krypton on account of her high status. Still, if she was Lillian’s daughter then she couldn’t be all bad.

Lillian put a solid hand on her shoulder bringing Kara from her thoughts. The look she gave the young Kryptonian could not be called a smile but it was still assuring and resolved.  

The bald man stood from behind his desk and made his way over to the other three. He extended a hand to Kara and said something to Kal.

 _“Kara, this is Führer Lex Luthor, the leader of this planet as well as a good friend of mine. He wants to welcome you to earth and offer any help he can.”_ Kal translated.

She hesitantly took the offered hand and her gave her’s a gentle shake. Kara couldn’t read the look on his face but it wasn’t malicious. A bit cold perhaps some suspicion around the edges. He released her hand and turned to speak Kal again. Kara was beginning to get annoyed that she couldn’t understand what anyone but Kal said.

“Clark, council meeting at 4. Don’t be late this time. Mother,” He nodded at Lillian, “always a pleasure. Form her well. She may be the future of our world.”

With that he left. Kara didn’t really know what to do now. She had been sent to protect her baby cousin but he wasn’t a baby anymore. If anything, she was. He had to take care her not the other way around. She fiddled with the edge of her robe try to process everything that had just happened. At the very least she would be staying with Lillian. And Kal had promised to visit. But what did Clark mean that he was an officer? And he seemed close with the “Führer”. She remembered the word because it didn’t translate into her mother tongue. What had Kal done to befriend the leader of an entire planet. For that matter, what planet even was this? Kara had so many questions she didn’t even know where to start.

* * *

 

**_Lillian_ **

 

“Are you up for it again, raising an El and a Luther at the same time?” Clark asked Her.

Lillian shot him a knowing look, “Well I survived you and Lex, I can handle Kara and Lena.” Her hand was still on Kara’s shoulder but she frowning when she noticed Kara fiddling with the edge of her hospital gown. _A habit we will have to break._

“She will receive will receive the best instruction, attend the top youth groups, be trained by the best. Just like you were, Clark.”

“Leave her training to me. Given her gifts she will need someone who understands her biology. Do you remember how many instructors I nearly killed before you crafted the inhibitor room?”

Lillian gave a dark chuckle. “I do indeed. Very well, but I expect updates. We both know how important this is.”

“Of course. Have you told Lena?” Clark questioned

“Not yet but she is more than willing to sacrifice whatever is asked of her for the Fatherland and her family.” Lillian was sure of this. Her adopted daughter was loyal, they all had to be. If Kara could be taken and raised like she had raised Clark then he son would be all the safer. If that meant that Lena would have to sacrifice her privacy then it was an easy price to pay.  

“That’s good to hear. She is a model youth in our time. I’ve no doubt that she’ll help to shape Kara.”

Lillian gave a small nod of approval to her adopted son. Clark was dear to her. Not so dear as Lex but he had always put his duty to the Luther family above anything save the Father Land itself. And he had always been a friend to Lex as a child even when others would call him weak and sickly. Clark had appointed himself as Lex’s guardian and had saved him countless times in the past wars and uprisings. She would do this favor for him in payment of what he had done for her son.

* * *

 

**_Kara_ **

 

Kal knelt in front of her again and took one of her hands in his own. Kara laughed a bit to herself as she remembered the last time that she had held Kal’s hand he was a newborn.

 _His whole hand fit in mine then, but now his hands are twice the size of mine._  

_“Kara, you are going to notice some things about yourself on this planet. You will find yourself to be powerful.”_

She was puzzled by this. Did her mother say something about her gaining power. She couldn’t remember. What did they mean by powerful? She had been on the planet for two weeks at least and nothing had seemed different.

_“I don’t understand, nothing has happened yet.”_

_“Because of this.”_ Kal pointed to a small incision that she hadn’t really noticed on her left bicep. _“There is an inhibitor chip in your arm. It blocks your powers but only for so long. Your body will eventually absorb enough radiation to disintegrates it. Lillian designed it to block our powers but not our healing.”_

Kara nodded even though she didn’t totally understand what Kal had told her. This whole day had left her with a lot to absorb.

 _“I have to leave you now Little One.”_ Kara flinched at the familiar nick-name _.”Listen to Lillian and try to learn all you can about this place and its people.”_ He kissed her forehead and stood to leave. Kara wasn’t ready for that though. She reached of and caught his arm.

_“Wait, when will I see you again?”_

  
_“Soon Kara, I promise. but for now, Lillian is going to watch over you. There is no need to be afraid.”_ He smiled at her with the same look her father used to give her when trying to encourage her. It was comforting to Kara. She squeezed his arm gently before letting him go. She heard the door open and close leaving her and Lillian as the only inhabitant of the room. ****


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladies, gentlemen, and everyone in between: The young lady herself.

**_Lena_ **  

“In the first round of elections in 1933, The Fearless Father of our nation, Adolf Hitler, won 49.6% of the votes. This kept him from election till the second round of voting. This was however a political power move be the Allies to keep Our Father and his vision from victory. In actuality, Hitler received 100% of votes that day and should have won the the first unanimous election in history.” 

Lena answered coolly with no wavering in tone. She regurgitated the answer they had been taught word for word. Her face was a perfect mask, betraying no emotions or anxieties. Her instructor gave her a single nod as confirmation of her correct answer. In truth she hated this class, hated the teacher, hated her fellow youth, and most especially hated the material. 

The Luther's were one of the only families allowed to have a library. Books were a luxury that most could not afford. Many had been burned during the last great war. Those that remained were those that the government had approved or edited for public consumption. The Luthor Private Library was reserved for the use of high ranking government officials, scientists, and officers. Lex had given her the code for the door and input her finger print on her 12th birthday. A perfect gift.  

Everything was held within its walls and shelves. Original scrolls of the Sabian mathematician Thabit ibn Qurra. The writings of Sophocles, Dante, Homer, and Virgil. Even a few of da Vinci’s pages had found their way to the library. The greatest astronomers, linguists, philosophers, chemists, and scientists all found a seat on the shelves. 

Lena didn’t know how many hours she had spent pouring over old texts in the musky rooms. But they filled her mind with higher thoughts and had taught her to ask question of everything around her. 

In comparison there was her  _Hitlerjugend_ or Youth Group as it was more commonly known now. Here she was meant to accept everything told to her as perfect doctrine. So much of what she heard here didn’t make sense when she read in the library.  

Here they told her that the world had been a terrible place filled with greed. People starved and died in the streets with no one to care for them. But then Hitler came and everything changed. 

“Miss Luthor.” 

Lena was pulled from her thoughts by her instructor's tone. He put the grey landline that he was holding back on the receiver. 

“Your mother has sent a car to pick you up, you may leave.” He stiffly said.  

 _That doesn’t make sense,_  Thought Lena.  _No one gets to leave Youth Group early. Not even me. Mother would have needed Lex to officially permit it._  

Lena stood giving a respectful nod to the instructor. She tried to ignore the murmurs from her fellow youth. She dutifully saluted the flag as she left the room beaking out to the cool February air. She tried to imagine all of the stress being cleansed in the cold chill. It didn’t really help but it was nice to imagine. 

She loosened the red tie around her neck as she made her way. Her uniform was terribly uncomfortable but comfort was of little concern here. On her right sleeve she wore a band with the flag of the  _Hitlerjugend_ on it. This denoted her as a youth. On the left sleeve she bore the Luthor’s crest. It was a green L on a black field.  

 _Proclaiming to all the world that I share DNA with the_ _Führer_ _._ _Pi_ _ty_ _it's a fucking lie_ _._  

Lena Stepped in the car and nodded to the driver. Off they sped towards, what, she didn’t know. But Lena had learned long ago that she would always have to be along for the ride rather than driving it forward. 

 

* * *

  ** _Kara_ **  

Kara absently looked out the window as she and Lillian drove through the city. It was nothing like the cities of Krypton. There buildings were as tall as mountains even needing gravity altering plates just to keep from falling. They rose to meet the pale pink Kryptonian sky. The streets were clear and clean with small droids that would jump to clean up any mess left behind. Messenger pods whizzed through the air and citizens strode with not a fear. It was Edenic. 

By comparison this place was, to put it lightly, a dump. There was no color to the sky. Only a grey-black cap on a grey-black city. No one walked on the streets though they were all clean and clear of debris.  

 _I wonder if they have cleaner droids here._  

On every building was the same red, white, and black banner she had seen in the room where she had met Kal. She pointed at one of them when the vehicle stopped for a moment. 

“What?” She asked with a heavy accent. Lillian had taught her that word not an hour before when Kara had been pointing at the car. And the door. And a small bug. And a poster. 

“Banner.” Lillian responded. Her tone was short and clipped. Kara took this as a sign that it was time to stop asking questions. 

 _It’s just all so different. Not necessarily better, but different._  

The car pulled up to one of the tall buildings and pulled into an aria beneath it. This place was dark and filled with more cars. Lillian exited the seat beside her and made her way around the back of the car. Kara could see the she was going to open the door but decided to try it herself. 

She pulled on the handle a heard a click. Pushing on the door, it opened in front of Lillian. The older woman raised an eyebrow but said nothing as Kara stepped out into the chill. The new clothes she had been given were warm enough but the cool air filled her lungs. It was refreshing and calming for a moment. Kara tried to imagine all of her fears being cleansed in the cold chill. It didn’t really help. 

“Come along Kara.” Lillian said as she motioned for her to follow. She fell into step behind her as they made their way to another one of the thing that lifted them to new floors. Kara ignored the urge to ask what it was actually called.  _Later,_  she thought. 

Up they went. It was a full minute before they reached the top. The doors parted before them and Lillian quickly made her way to a panel. Kara heard some clicks and a hum before the older woman said “Lillian Luthor.”

With that she turned back to Kara with an expectant look. Kara only relies then that she had yet to move.  

 _Breath._ _Kal_ _said that it would be safe here._  

A long second later she stepped into the dwelling. The walls were white with a grey floor. It was sparsely decorated with large open room in front of her, an open doorway to her left and a hallway with closed doors to her left. There was a large open window overlooking the city that made up a whole wall of the room in front of her. The only color was from the earthy green couch and another one of the red banners hung next to the door. 

"What?" Kara asked 

"House." Lillian replied.  

She motions for Kara to follow again and Kara did so dutifully. They passed through the open doorway to a high table with a set of chairs. Lillian made her way to a large silver box. 

"Food?" She asked Kara. 

* * *

They sat like that for a while. Lillian was reading some papers but kept looking at the dial on her wrist and bighting the inside of her cheek. Kara was just trying to enjoy the "Sandwich"

 _It's like we'_ _re waiting for something._  

As soon as Kara thought this she heard the elevator open. Lillian stirred and Kara could hear quick footsteps making their way inside. A few familiar clicks and a hum echoed through the air. 

"Lena Luthor." 

It was a younger girl's voice, as cold as ice, a bit robotic, yet strangely smooth. 

 _Wait, I remember that name._ _Kal_ _said it._  

* * *

 **_Lena_ **  

"Mother," She curtly greeted when she saw her walk out of the kitchen. "Why the need to have me home early?" 

"There is someone I need you to meet, Lena." 

Her mother motioned behind her and Lena could hear footsteps approaching. It was a girl. She was older than Lena but not by much. Long golden hair fell in waves down her shoulders and blue eyes peered at her curiously.  

 _A perfect_ _Arian._ Lena thought with a dark bit of humor. 

The girl studded her for a moment before looking up at her mother. 

"Lena, this is Kara Zor-El. She will be staying with us for a while." 

"Zor-El," Lena questioned, "Like Clark? Is she his daughter or something?" 

"Cousin actually. I expect you to help her adjust to life here. Your older brother has issued commands that you are temporarily permitted to cease Youth Group. I still expect you to put in hours at the Lab though." 

Lena raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her mother. 

“This is important, Lena. The Fatherland is counting on us to do this. Your brother is counting on us.” 

 _Low blow. You’ve always known what cards to play for me to listen._  

“Fine. If she’s not attending Youth Group then I don't know what you mean for her to do." 

"She may in time attend but first it falls to us to teach her to speak, read, and write. Everything else comes after that." 

 _And by us she means me. We both know she lacks the_ _patience and time_ _for this_ _. At least it is an excuse to not sit_ _in_ _Hitlerjugend_ _for_ _7 hours a day. Babysitting isn't ideal but I'll make the most of it._  

Lena nodded her compliance. Her mother wouldn't thank her, she knew this, but a grateful look passed Lillian's eyes momentarily. Ignoring the small tug in her chest at the small bit of affirmation, she made her way to the girl. 

* * *

  ** _Kara_ **  

She was the prettiest being Kara had ever seen. Where Lillian's eye where pale, this girl's were vibrant and filled with something that Kara couldn't put words to. Black hair was pulled into a bun and set off her fair pale skin. Her breath caught when the girl walked towards her. She stopped and looked Kara directly in the eye. 

"Lena Luthor." She said as a hand was extended to Kara. 

Kara looked at it for a moment before remembering that this was what the bald man had done as well.  _The_ _Führer,_ reminded herself. Hesitantly she took the hand and squeezed. After a moment she pulled her hand back and walked into the hall, disappearing into one of the doors. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter but I have many terrible plans. I must say, as a first time writer it is interesting to be able to change a story as it unfolds. (I might be getting a God complex...) Thanks for the comments and Kudos :D


End file.
